Kiss me
by My name is Seren Dipity
Summary: Kisses can be warm and sweet, passionate and raw, but this one kiss can give strength in the most meaningful of ways- E/J AH AU


**AN : Here is my first attempt at slash. I hope you will like it **

**Thanks to OCDJen for pushing me to write it, for all the WC invitations and for pre-reading it! It means a lot to me, Jen. If you want some great J/E fictions, you should run and check her profile. **

**Special thanks to Penny, Mrs. Agget, for betaing it! Go read "Broken and Mended" if you haven't done it yet. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight. But thanks to it I have friends from all over the world **

**xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx**

EPOV

"It's a surprise."

I was following Jasper around Paris, having absolutely no clue where he wanted to go. He just told me that it would be fun and meaningful to be there. Holding my hand the whole way to our destination, he looked happier than I had seen him in a long time. This trip to France was a well-deserved break from all the drama at home. After my family's awful reactions to the announcement of my homosexuality and Jasper's fight with a couple of gay-haters a few weeks ago, it was kind of nice – and strange - to be able to just be us and show our love to the world. I still didn't feel comfortable kissing him in the street though. Apart from the Parisian Gay district in Le Marais, I was still a bit shy to demonstrate too much affection in public. Jasper's attack had scared me more than expected. I suddenly realized two things: One - I could lose Jasper one day and I wasn't near ready to face that. Two – People might want to harm me just because of my sexual preferences. Though I knew about it, of course. But facing it personally put it to a whole new level.

So here we were, spending a few weeks in Paris to heal, to forget, to be together. And every minute of our stay here had been incredible. That's why I wasn't too anxious about Jasper's secret destination. Even though the mischievious look in his eyes told me that I _would _definitely be surprised.

"It's here."

Confused by our location, I wondered why he brought me to the underground shopping mall of Châtelet Les Halles. What was so special here? We walked inside a vast square forum with a very high ceiling, which seemed to be a transit point in the heart of the shopping mall. Honestly, it was quite crowded and it looked like all of these people were waiting for something. While Jasper pulled me toward the center of the square, I noticed that there were quite a lot of same sex couples around us.

"Here. It's going to start soon." Jasper explained to me, checking his watch.

"Jazz?" I was more and more puzzled.

Suddenly a young man to my right blew his whistle and everybody around me started kissing their partner. Boys and boys, girls and girls, girls and boys. There was at least a hundred couples making out in the middle of the shopping mall while the casual shoppers were passing by and watching. Some journalists were walking in the middle of the couples, taking pictures or filming. Some people, obviously straight, were either joining in the kissing fest or pulling out their phone and taking pictures, punctuating them with comments like "sweet" or "beautiful".

"It's called "Kiss-In". Gays and straights gather for five minutes for the sole purpose to kiss. To fight homophobia with love." Jasper explained to me smiling. "I thought it was a romantic and meaningful way to put closure to our recent misadventures and start fresh and new."

_This country is crazy!_ I thought while looking at all the couples around us. But I loved the idea.

"Don't be so shy. Just enjoy this kiss. Look around you, nothing to fear."

I tried to relax and Jasper came closer to me, putting one hand on my hip and caressing my cheek with the other. His thumb brushed my lips slowly, coming and going, drawing them, giving them life, making them vibrate with need. His gaze was set firmly on my eyes - intense, full of certitude, powerful. I sighed, parting my lips and closing my eyes. His thumb slightly touching my upper teeth drew my tongue out and I wet his finger. He tasted of chocolate and hot bread. Sweet, strong, and comforting. Like the man in front of me. I felt his nose against my cheeks and his breath fanning on the base of my neck and onto my collarbone. My skin tingled as soon as it was in contact with him. I wanted him closer to me; I wanted this feeling everywhere in my body. Putting a hand on the small of his back and another around his shoulder I ground myself to him, obliging him to step closer and to take me in his arms. His stubble tickled my check as he kissed the tip of my ear lobe. He then let his nose wander down my neck and coming back up to my chin, following the lines of my jaw. I lost him there and opened my eyes. He was smiling at me, brushing playfully the end of his nose to mine a few times. A wave of love rushed inside me filling my chest and leaving me breathless. I closed my eyes again trying to contain the flow of emotions and swallow it back in.

"Me too," he murmured against my lips before touching them delicately. Catching my breath quickly, I felt him pushing his lips against mine, much more demanding. His tongue soon copied the path created by his thumb earlier and traced the lines of my lips, wetting them for me. With a final flirtatious lick on both of them, he entered my mouth and brushed my tongue with his. I shuddered, feeling my whole body palpating at the same rhythm his tongue was caressing me from the inside. He tightened his hold on me, and I lost myself completely in him. My mind was swirling at the taste of coffee on his lips, the classic refined leather fragrance of this coat, the sweet resinous aroma that was typically Jazz, with a trace of tobacco, a pinch of ash and smoke surrounding him. I moaned into our kiss, panting. He withdrew himself from me, resting his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. His breath fanned my face and mouth. Each time he exhaled, his breaths filled my lungs, bringing me back to life, giving me time to adjust to reality.

And right when I looked back to Jasper, the whole forum cheered and whistled. The event was finished and I felt exhilarated by all the positive energy flowing in this public place. Hope and confidence was in the air and it was exactly what I needed before heading back home.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"I love you, Edward."

**xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx**


End file.
